dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Garlic Jr.
'Author Note:' This is my first fanfic, which may be surprising to some. The truth is, the first one I did was on the regular Dragon Ball Wiki in a writing contest. I figured, "Why not?", and tried to win. Sadly, I didn't, but I was satisfied with second place. I have revamped this fan fiction, but to ensure that people get the full experience of my truly first work, this will only be the original, with a few minor edits to fit this wiki more. This isn't my best work, so I understand completely how you may not like this. However, I felt that people should know where my first writing was. The contest was here along with some other fanon stories. Power Level List here Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! -Creeperman129 'Chapter 1: Garlic Jr's Return' The story starts off at Kami's (now called Dende's) lookout. Mr.Popo is cleaning up the lookout when he approaches the room which holds the crystal Garlic and his son were sealed in. Popo remembers that the crystal is connected to the dead zone.He thought if he broke the crystal Garlic Jr. would be destroyed along with the dead zone. Unfortunately after Popo broke the dark crystal,Garlic Jr. came out. After Garlic Jr. got used to his surroundings he killed Mr.Popo but found out that kami was no longer the god of earth before he killed him(Just to point out in the Garlic Jr. saga,Garlic Jr got more powerful in the dead zone after being in there for years so he got more powerful after decades).He then looked down on earth trying to sense the highest power on the planet and sensed a pretty large power,for the earth at least. He went down to see 2 children fighting ,and even though there powers were pretty high it wasn't the power he sensed.Meanwhile the audience is freaking out at the sight of this gray creature and they all ran away except for pan,Puck and his group,the other fighters and the announcer.As he goes down into the arena he senses Pan's power and tells her to fight him.Pan accepts this challenge and gets ready to fight.Pan tried to kick Garlic Jr. but he dodged and punched her in the stomach. She collapsed and then Garlic Jr said to Goku Jr. "If you want her to come back to life, if she dies, then try to injure me at my castle at least a little and i'll bring her back to life.I also give you 2 years to train and you can bring as many comrades as you wish,but if none of you can injure me i'll destroy this planet.Meet me in the desert 120 miles east from here,if you know how to fly.If not than meet me right here here in 2 years.See you then." After his speech Garlic Jr. flew away to the desert.Pan then tells her grandson to come closer and tells him about the time chamber on the lookout and Master Roshi, who was still alive because he drunk the immortality elixir, and she dies.As Goku Jr. cries about Pan's death he's more than ready to say "I'm not going to injure that monster...I'm going to kill him." 'Chapter 2: The Training Years' After burying Pan and having a funeral for her Goku Jr. tells everyone "The first thing we have to to is to fly,then get as many allies as we can finally we'll have to train.Puck,you and your group will train with Roshi,me and Vegeta will train on the lookout.If there are allies in league with you,let them train with you but don't bring to many people or the monster with think we're desperate to win.ARE YOU READY?!" Then everyone else said "YEAH!" So,the list began.Since Goku and Vegeta Jr knew basic ki attacks they learned how to fly quickly but it took 2 months to train puck and his group to fly.After they trained to fly they got allies.Puck got 3 more people to join and the Jr's got Mamba,Susha and Torgu to join because of terror that the Jr's might kill them and that the earth was going to be destroyed.They also got Goku Jr's bear friend to join.However it took 3 months to get the allies and train them to fly. After that Goku Jr. told puck,his group and the bear to go to Kame House (in this universe pan learned more about Goku's adventures) and after a goodbye,and Puck struggling to carry the bear,they set off to Kame house to train.So,Mamba,Susha,Torgu and the Jr's flew up to the lookout to train.Up there they meet Dende ,and after a talk about Garlic Jr. and how they could stop him,they got to work on training. Dende said that they all should go in the time chamber on the last 2 days,so they could withstand it because of training.At the Kame House,Master Roshi agreed to train the group because of the fate of the earth would depend on them,so for 19 months the groups trained. Just going to say the techniques they learned.Everyone learned small ki attacks,Puck learned the Kamehameha,the bear learned a ki claw attack,Mamba learned how to make multiple swords at once and how to make the ki charged,Susha learned how to do a mouth blast and ki charge his swords,Torga learned how to use egg bombs and the Jr's. 'Chapter 3: Engaging Garlic Jr.' After everyone finished training,they flew off to the world tournament and traveled east after that.After a couple of hours of flying,except they had to make breaks for the person holding the bear,they finally made it to Garlic Jr.'s base and flew in to see him sitting on a throne."Well,well,well,you actually came."said Garlic Jr."Of course I did,I want my grandma back.",said Goku Jr.,"Hmph,you have no chance to injure me." Garlic Jr. said for them to fight in groups based on power.The first challengers were the Puck,his gang and the bear.Puck knew he couldn't win by punching so he prepared a Kamehameha blasted it and hit Garlic Jr. head on.His gang then threw the most powerful ki attack they could. Unfortunately,the attacks did nothing and he killed puck and his gang. The bear became enraged,and like the Super Sayain,he transformed by anger.His fur grew to make spines,his claws grew bigger,his eyes turned red and he became stronger.He charged in to attack but Garlic Jr. dodged his slashes and punched a hole through it's stomach and he died. Next up were Mamba,Susha and Torga. They all decided the only way to injure him was to unleash their most powerful attacks.Mamba spawned 2 swords and filled them with ki,Susha prepared his mouth blast and Torga prepared a giant ki egg."Demon Combination!" the 3 said and Mamba threw her swords and kept spawning more and throwing them,Susha fired his laser and threw ki blasts and him and Torga threw his giant ki egg and started to throw smaller ki eggs.After minutes of doing this they became to tired to fight anymore and wasted all of their energy and collapsed. Garlic Jr's face was shown from the smoke and killed all 3. The final hope for planet earth was Vegeta and Goku Jr. 'Chapter 4: The Battle of the Jr's' After Garlic Jr. killed off the allies of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr,he said "Come on,is that all you got? You will never injure me with weaklings like those fools. Come on you two,impress me." said Garlic Jr. "You killed my friends,my grandma and if we don't stop you,the world.I will not hold back any power I have.I WILL KILL YOU!" said Goku Jr. He charged up his power and turned Super Saiyan and then to Super Saiyan 2 and so did Vegeta Jr. Goku Jr. tried to punch Garlic Jr in the face and Vegeta Jr. tried to punch him in the stomach but Garlic Jr easily deflected against both punches. He then started to punch Goku Jr with a large array of punches and kicks. However,while Garlic Jr attacked Goku Jr, Vegeta charged up his most powerful attack. "BIG BANG GALICK GUN!" shouted Vegeta Jr and fired it directly at Garlic Jr. It hit him and destroyed some of his clothing and got dust all over him. "Now you've made me MAD!" said Garlic Jr. and started to hit Vegeta Jr with a barrage of ki attacks. Goku Jr rammed himself at Garlic Jr and threw him off balance. Garlic Jr attacked both of the Jr's and easily beat them without him being injured,even with Goku Jr attacking Garlic Jr a Super Kamehameha and Vegeta Jr doing a ki barrage. "I'm impressed how powerful you are,even though you are much weaker than me.Now you die!" said Garlic Jr. "Not..yet..SOLAR FLARE!" said Goku Jr. He and Vegeta Jr hid and,since Goku Jr knew how, they fused into Gogeta Jr. "I am neither Goku Jr nor Vegeta Jr. I am Gogeta Jr and I will defeat you. Big Galick KAMEHAMEHA!" said Gogeta Jr. "What?! Your power! It's higher than mine!" Garlic Jr. said as he dodged the powerful blast. Gogeta Jr turned Super Saiyan and fought Garlic Jr at 100%. They fired Dark Energy Waves and Big Galick Kamehameha's at each other.They punched and kicked and bit but Garlic Jr had enough and turned into Super Garlic Jr and easily overpowered Gogeta Jr but when Gogeta Jr turned Super Saiyan 2 they became evenly matched until Garlic Jr said "ENOUGH! I will kill you along with this planet!". "NO!" Gogeta Jr said "Super Big Galick Kamehameha!" Garlic Jr fires a Planet Destroying Dark Blast but Gogeta Jr's Super Big Galick Kamehameha was powerful enough to hit the blast right back at Garlic Jr."*Huff Huff*,You made me bleed *Huff Huff*,Y-you have succeeded in injuring me *Gasp*.I-i will bring back everyone I killed" Garlic Jr said as Gogeta Jr unfused. So the Jrs collected the dragon balls,after Garlic Jr made a Dragon Radar,and wished back everyone Garlic Jr killed.After that,Garlic Jr left the Earth to seek new challenges.The planet became in good hands to the new generation of Z-Fighters. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Creeperman129 Category:Article